Trône
by Asrial
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS pour Thor 2 Petite étude sur ce que Thor pouvait avoir en tête a la toute fin du film. Je n'en dirais pas plus pour pas spoiler ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu.


Trône

(Je sais, je devrais finir le reste au lieu d'écrire des conneries, mais là, ca a juste fait plop.)

ATTENTION : MAJORS SPOILER POUR THOR 2 !

Thor entra dans la petite salle du trône.  
Elle n'avait été dévastée que quelques jours avant à peine.  
Trois pour être exact.

Et pourtant, si elle n'avait pas été totalement réparée, elle avait été nettoyée.  
Même le trône lui-même avait été en partie remis en état.  
Asgard avait été souffletée, blessée, secouée et humiliée mais un genou a terre n'était rien pour une guerrière. Et Asgard était la quintessence même de la combattante. Comme Frigga l'avait été.  
Mère, Sorcière, Guerrière, Diplomate…. Elle avait été tout cela à la fois.

Le cœur du prince se serra dans sa poitrine.

La décision de revenir avait été à la fois aisée et difficile à prendre.

Il avait perdu sa mère.

Il avait perdu son frère.

Pourtant, si la première mort le faisait atrocement souffrir, ce n'était pas le cas de la seconde.

Après les quelques instants de souffrance débilitante lorsqu'il avait posé sur le sol le corps refroidissant déjà de son frère, il n'avait plus rien ressentit.  
Ses émotions s'étaient comme engourdies. Comme lorsqu'une blessure est si grave que le corps endors cette zone pour pouvoir continuer a avancer et tenter de survivre.

Il avait sauvé Jane.

Ils avaient sauvé les neuf royaumes  
Malekith n'était plus.

Tout allait redevenir comme avant ou presque.

A part qu'il n'avait plus son petit frère au fin fond des geoles à attendre.

A part qu'il n'avait plus sa mère qui l'attendait dans les appartements royaux pour tenter de la convaincre qu'il restait du bon dans le cœur de son frère….

Frigga avait eu raison, comme toujours.

Il restait du bon dans le cœur de Loki. Simplement, son frère ne s'en était même pas rendu compte lui-même.

Loki avait failli se sacrifier pour Jane. Si Thor ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il aurait été avalé par la grande gravitationnelle des elfes noirs.

Puis il avait sauvé Thor lui-même sans réfléchir.

Thor sentait encore le poisseux du sang presque froid de son frère sur ses doigts. Il voyait encore le glamour s'effondrer a mesure que sa magie désertait sa peau en une veine tentative de le sauver.

Il avant encore dans les bras la mollesse soudaine du corps de son frère, mort pour le protéger lui.

La souffrance avait été atroce. On venait de couper la moitié de son corps sans qu'il n'ait plus jamais la moindre chance de le sauver, de rétablir la situation entre eux.  
C'était finit.  
Il n'y avait plus aucun demi-tour possible  
Le summum avait été atteint lorsqu'il avait revu le mortel. Selvig avait été enchanté d'apprendre la mort de Loki.

Une voile épais était tombé sur le prince.

Son frère était mort….Mort…..Mort comme leur mère et il ne reverrait plus aucun des deux. Pas avant Ragnarok en tout cas.

Ils étaient tous les deux morts au combat. Au moins avaient-ils du se retrouver au Walhalla

Mais à présent…. Devant ce trône, Thor hésita un instant.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté Jane, moins de deux jours auparavant, il lui avait promis de revenir vite.

La désolation tombée sur Asgard l'avait saisi à la gorge.

Depuis deux jours, il aidait de son mieux les habitants à déblayer, à envoyer les morts et à restaurer ce qu'il pouvait.  
Avec stupeur, il avait réalisé que son père n'était pas là.

Où était Odin ?

Il était venu pour…..pour quoi en fait ?

Faire amende honorable ? Même pas. Il avait été certain de lui, de ses actions. Et l'évolution des choses lui avait donné raison. Certes, il avait pris des risques insensés. Mais avait-il le choix ? Ils avaient fait face a un risque d'extinction totale ! Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on gérait avec une armée avec des coupe-papiers en guide d'arme comme Odin voulait le faire bon sang !

Thor avait tellement apprit pendant les trois années écoulées… Infiniment plus que depuis le début de son entrainement aux armes finalement.  
Certes, ses muscles avaient été entrainés, dressés, éduqués… mais son esprit ? Ha ! Comme son cœur, ils avaient été laissés en friche. Le seul qui avait tenté de lui faire comprendre était mort pour le sauver.

Loki, le salopard sans cœur, sans âme et sans morale. Le monstre grinçant que tous haïssait… il n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde pour sauver non seulement son frère adoptif qu'il soit disant haïssait mais également la femme que Thor aimait.

Thor ralentit sa progression vers le trône.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Asgard, c'était pour assumer ses actes auprès de son père et dédouaner autant que possible ses amis et Heimdall.

A présent…

Il voyait la forme à moitié avachie de son père. La peine, bien camouflée, était pourtant là, sous le masque impassible du roi.

Odin n'avait plus la force de régner. Il était roi, certes. Mais il était vieux.

Les paroles du prince, trois ans plus tôt, lui revinrent à l'esprit.

"- Vous n'est qu'un vieil homme et un fou."

Ca n'avait jamais été plus vrai qu'à cet instant.

Odin avait été prêt à sacrifier Asgard, sans espoir il fallait être lucide, ravagé qu'il était par la perte de Frigga.

Thor comprenait la douleur de son père. Perdre la personne qui avait passé toute sa vie ou presque à ses côté ? Qui avait été là pour le pire ou le meilleur, qui l'avait épaulé, soutenu, aidé, comprit, écouté…

Une vague de douleur lui traversa la poitrine sans qu'il ne le montre.

Loki.

Mais justement, c'était pour Loki, et pour Asgard, qu'il lui fallait se montrer fort. Asgard avait besoin de lui. Asgard avait besoin d'un roi fort.  
Pas d'un vieillard brisé aveuglé par la colère et la peine.

Il était prêt à défier son père pour prendre sa place à présent.

Enfin, il se présenta à son père, son roi.

Il se présenta à lui et une réalisation soudaine le heurta.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sans qu'il ne lui semble plus les contrôler.

Ce n'est pas le trône qu'il demanda.

Ce n'était plus la peine.

La liberté.

Il demandait la liberté.

La sienne bien sûr, mais au-delà de la sienne, une autre, tout aussi importante pour lui.

Une liberté qui pourtant serait une prison.

Une prison qui pourrait être la plus belle des rédemptions.

Sa mère l'avait enjoint à lui faire confiance.

Les braises étaient encore là. Il fallait juste les encourager.

Alors, pour sa mère, parce que c'était le seule chose à faire et parce que Asgard n'aurait plus à craindre la déchéance d'Odin, il avait demandé la liberté.  
Celle de retourner auprès de Jane  
Celle d'abandonner Asgard.

Ho, il savait que la population ne comprendrait pas.

Asgard était à terre mais leur futur roi partait sans un regard en arrière ? Sans les aider ? Tout ça pour une humaine qui serait morte dans une cinquantaine d'années ?

Mais il devait le faire.

"- Merci père." Murmura-t-il lorsque le roi le laissa enfin partit.

Ce n'était pas les paroles d'Odin qu'il entendit lorsque le roi lui donna ses encouragements.  
Ce n'était pas celle du roi qu'il entendait non plus.

Il faillit sourire lorsque le roi refusa de prendre Mjolnir, sur à présent qu'il avait compris.

Il se détourna pour retourner sur Midgar.

Pourtant, même s'il ne le vit pas, il eut presque l'impression d'entendre une autre voix que celle d'Odin lui répondre.

"- Non, merci à toi mon frère."

Thor retournait sur terre, certain de laisser Loki sur le trône.

Il aurait dû s'en inquiéter mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Loki serait prisonnier du rôle qu'il venait de voler. Il ne pourrait pas faire n'importe quoi non plus sans risquer la catastrophe.

Il serra rudement Jane dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Où était son père ?

Finalement, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Asgard serait protégée, même à son corps défendant, par son frère. Caché sous le masque d'Odin, il aurait le temps de prouver sa valeur, de trouver sa place même peut-être et de soigner son cœur, son orgueil et son esprit.

Peut-être.  
Thor l'espérait de toutes ses forces.  
Deux ans plus tôt, il aurait attaqué son frère et l'aurait arraché au trône d'Odin.  
A présent ?  
Les évènements se chargeraient de maintenir Loki sans le droit chemin s'il voulait prouver sa valeur.  
Lorsque ce serait fait, Thor serait le premier à lui laisser réellement le trône et a prêter serment devant lui de le soutenir s'il le fallait. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse ses preuves.

Comme Thor avait prouvé qu'il était digne de Mjolnir, Loki devait prouver qu'il était digne d'Asgard.  
Alors, et seulement alors, Thor le reconnaitrait en tant que son frère sur le trône.  
Et il rirait de la stupeur de son cadet qui réaliserait qu'il savait.

Qu'est ce qui l'avait mis sur la voie ? Il n'en savait rien.

A part peut-être qu'il connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque maintenant que leur mère n'était plus.  
Peut-être parce que jamais Odin n'aurait eu cette douceur dans les yeux et cet infime sourire que Loki avait toujours eut pour lui, même au pire de leur haine fraternelle.

Peu importait finalement.  
Seul comptait la survie de son frère.

Peu importait le pourquoi ou le comment.

Asgard était en sécurité

Loki était vivant.

Il retrouvait Jane.

Et Odin ?  
Et bien…il y avait des pertes dans tous les conflits. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore espérer était que son père a retrouvé sa mère pour l'éternité.

Il les pleurerait ensemble, en privé et en silence.

Mais il fallait qu'ils avancent.  
Tous.

Evoluer ou périr.

Odin était peut-être simplement….trop vieux….

Thor sera encore sa dame contre lui.

Il pleurerait plus tard. 

NDas : Frigga assurant Thor qu'il y a encore une chance pour Loki est une scène coupée. On la retrouve dans la novelisation du film également


End file.
